The Real Paul Anka Revised
by PJHarveyfan
Summary: The Real Paul Anka ends differently than in the show, with a happier ending for Jess and Rory.


_AN: I started this fic right after the episode aired, just found it recently partially written, and decided I wanted to finish it. Hopefully I will update with a new chapter in the next few days, enjoy!_

* * *

Rory could feel herself melting into Jess. She couldn't think of anything else while she was kissing him. She loved him. She knew that, and she had always known, but she had pushed it to the back of her mind, thinking that it would never work out between them. It had been years since they had been together, after all.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly a thought came to Rory's mind: Logan. She knew she didn't love Logan anymore, and she had never really forgiven him for being with those girls. But they weren't really broken up. She knew, even though he had cheated on her, she could never cheat on him. It wasn't in her nature to do that sort of thing.

Rory slowly removed her arms from around Jess' neck, and slid away from him. He looked startled by this sudden move.

"Rory, what's the matter?" He asked quietly, searching her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But there's something I need to do."

"What?" Jess asked, thoroughly confused.

"I just need to make a call," Rory said, standing up, and pulling out her phone.

"To who?

"Um," Rory didn't want Jess to get mad at her, but why should he? Rory asked herself, I'm only calling Logan to break up with him, so Jess has no reason to get mad, "Logan." Rory could see a look of frustration appear on Jess's face.

"So, you're not broken up with him?" He asked quietly, not looking at Rory.

"Well, that's why I'm calling him."

"Rory…" Jess paused. Rory could see the disappointment in his expression. He continued, "I can't believe you're still with him."

"I won't be for much longer," Rory didn't wait for a response from Jess this time. She intended to break up with Logan for good, so she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

Instead she got his voicemail. Rory did not intend to break up with him over his voicemail. Breaking up over the phone is one thing, but voicemail? Rory wasn't heartless, despite all the pain Logan had caused her.

"Logan, we need to talk, call me."

Rory had been purposefully avoiding looking at Jess while she was on the phone and she looked at him hesitantly now. Jess looked at her with a mix of frustration and anger. This was the Jess she remembered. Always getting angry with circumstances he could not control. Seeing Jess like this again almost made her rethink her decision to be with him over Logan. Rory had never been one to speak her mind if it would cause conflict, as she tried avoiding conflict at all costs, but this time was an exception.

"Jess, don't make me regret this decision."

Jess was shocked by this blunt statement. This wasn't the Rory he was used to. The Rory he was used to was a quiet doe, who would do whatever she could in her power to avoid upsetting him.

"I just can't believe you would go back to him, Rory."

"We all make mistakes, Jess, I thought that would be something you especially would understand," Rory gave him a pointed look. She was hitting him where it hurt and she didn't care. Even after all these years, she still had bitter feelings towards the way he left without saying good-bye. It was time she made peace with that.

Though he had always tried to be on his best behavior when Rory was involved, Jess knew he had made some pretty horrible mistakes when it came to his relationship with her. Sure, he could have found plenty of other girls similar to her. Bookish, smart, pretty, witty, these weren't uncommon traits, but there was only one Rory Gilmore. And he would always love her, he knew that. Jess wasn't one to believe in fate, but he and Rory had been brought back together for a reason, that much he did know. Despite both having various other partners in their time apart, he could never forget the girl from Stars Hollow. Just as she could never forget the boy who changed her life.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I realize I never actually said those words, out loud, to you. Honestly, I didn't deserve you then, and I still don't deserve you."

After Jess uttered these words, Rory couldn't help herself, she kissed him with all the passion she had.


End file.
